


the dumps

by helsinkibaby



Category: Fame (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Romance, mention of canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Reggie is down in the dumps
Relationships: Reggie Higgins/Ian Ware
Kudos: 1
Collections: 1 Million Words' Drabble/Icon Challenge





	the dumps

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble icon challenge day 22 “down in ...”

Reggie’s been down in the dumps all week and Ian knows things are serious when Reggie’s mom sends him into Reggie’s bedroom and closes the door. 

Lying on her side, Reggie doesn’t move when he says her name, or when he lies down behind her. He props his chin on her shoulder and looks down, everything making sense when he sees the picture she’s holding. 

Her and Nicole, always smiling, forever sixteen. 

“She’d be eighteen tomorrow.” Reggie’s voice is full of tears and Ian does the only thing he can, holds her close as she cries for her best friend.


End file.
